


it's fun in the dark

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Light Smut, Romance, Tie Kink, Very light smut, melinda just loves playing with coulson's ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil always loves Melinda’s creative ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's fun in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** drabble icon challenge using the prompt: "Dark"

Phil always loves Melinda’s creative ideas. 

Melinda steps behind him, loosening the tie around his neck. Before he has time to question she wraps the long strip of silk around his eyes and ties it at the back of his head. It isn’t long he feels pressure on his lap and her fingers skitter on his neck. 

“Well this sucks,” Phil says, “now I can’t see you.”

He can hear her laugh. It is very low, but without his sight it is very vibrant.

“You prefer I gag you?” Melinda inquires. There is a soft sound of the ruffling of fabric. He feels cool air against his chest. She’s opening his shirt. His hands blindly move against her hips, slipping under her black t-shirt. “Besides I think you enjoy this.”

A small hum leaves his lips. Every ounce of sensation is heightened. The feel of her fingers running over his chest and stomach. The feel of her skin beneath his fingers, soft and silky like the makeshift blindfold covering his eyes. It is intense, it’s...hot. 

“You’re right,” He says, “I like it….alot.” 

He moves his head to kiss her fiercely. It is the sweetest kiss he ever tasted.


End file.
